


Le Jazz Hot

by inrequimby



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inrequimby/pseuds/inrequimby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about a girl in a tux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Jazz Hot

Dick blamed it all on the suit. If she’d shown up at the Gotham charity ball wearing a gown like he’d expected, they wouldn’t be pressed together in a little alcove between two columns with her mouth tracing a hot line along his throat. If she’d just worn a dress they might have at least waited until getting back to base before starting to tear each other’s clothes off. 

But instead she’d shown up to the event wearing a suit perfectly tailored to show off every curve of her, the swell of her breasts under the jacket and the long line of her legs in those tuxedo pants. Her hair was pulled back and twisted into a slick ponytail that hung down her back. The arch of her neck looked impossibly beautiful against the stark white of her shirt and the darkness of her bow tie. 

Artemis had been breathtaking. She was here as Dick Grayson’s arm candy, civilian identities only tonight, and she stood out from crowd. He knew as soon as she grinned at him and remarked casually that she ‘wasn’t a gown kid of girl’ that they’d wind up here. During the whole night of circumspect surveillance he had been barely able to keep his hands off her and now, finally, their mark had left for the evening and Kaldur and M’Gann had taken over. They were finally left to their own devices. 

And what was a clandestine tryst between friends? 

”God, Dick, your hands are amazing,” she whispered against his skin as one hand traced from her clavicle down to her breasts to settle against her waist. The heavy fabric was cool under his hands as he pushed her shirt up to brush his thumb over the smooth skin of her stomach before making quick work of her belt. 

His hips stuttered forward against her thigh as he flicked the button of her trousers and tugged the zipper down. She arched and cursed as he slipped clever fingers under the damp silk of her panties to press against the wet heat of her. 

”Shhhh,” Dick was shuddering with laughter as his fingers flicked her clit. “You’ll get us in trouble.”

”I’ll show you trouble,” Artemis growled and leaned forward to nip against his laughing mouth. She pressed her thigh forward to rub him through his trousers and fisted one hand into his shirt to tug him closer. “Get you back for this.” Her mouth slid down to his earlobe, his pulse point, before she had to break off with a muffled moan as he pressed a finger inside her. “God, Dick.” 

”You look gorgeous,” he murmured against her skin as he thrust another finger inside of her while his thumb rubbed quick circles against her clit. She was flushed and panting against the wall with her pants undone and jacket all rumpled. Her hair was coming out of its twist and sticking against the side of her neck. She was slick and hot against his hand and Dick couldn’t stop himself from rubbing against her through his pants. “God, you’re amazing.” 

His free hand came up to cup her breast through the stiff material of her shit and she bit down on her lip to suppress a moan as her nipple hardened to his touch. She was already getting close, Dick could tell. With every press of his fingers she let out a small, hungry sound as her hips rolled up to meet his rhythm. He pressed a sucking kiss to the side of her throat and sped his fingers up. “C’mon, come on.” 

Artemis reached down to grasp his wrist and hold his hand there as her hips rocked up to meet his fingers once, twice, three times before she stiffened, shuddered, and came with a soundless gasp. Then she went boneless and slumped back against the wall as she gasped for breath before reaching out for Dick and catching him in a wet kiss. She grinned lazily against his mouth before tugging his sticky hand up and sucking his fingers into her mouth. 

Dick moaned, too loud, and leaned forward to press his cock against her thigh. He was achingly hard. If he wasn’t careful, he’d wind up coming in his pants like a kid and have to walk around with sticky pants for the rest of the night. “Artemis, please.” 

Artemis reached forward and with a quick twist turned them about to pin Dick between her body and the wall. Her grin sharpened and the hungry expression on her face made him press up against her. “What’s the matter, Dick?” She murmured with seeming casualness as she brushed a chaste kiss to his mouth while her fingers traced his cock through his trousers. “There something you want? You don’t look very concerted.” 

He bit down on his lip and tried to keep from rocking up to her too light touch. They couldn’t take too long, every moment they were out here increased the chance that they’d be discovered. But he wasn’t going to beg. She brushed her palm over the length of him and he let out a tiny hiss. He was going to at least try not to beg. “Want you. You know that.” 

”Mmmm.” She pressed a quick kiss against his mouth as her fingers deftly opened his pants and reached into his boxers to ghost her fingers over his hard cock. Dick bit his lip hard and pressed his hips forward, trying to get more of that touch. “You know what I want, Dick? Since you liked my suit so much, I want to see you in a dress.” 

”I-” His cock twitched slightly and he had to take a shaky breath at the idea of them pressed together just like this, except he’d have a skirt tugged up around his hips. It was suddenly appealing in a way none of their undercover missions had been before. “You do?”

”I want to see you in a short skirt and high heels.” Her mouth was against his ear now, the wet warmth of her mouth grazing over his earlobe. She put her hand to his mouth and he sucked on her fingers obligingly, dragged his tongue against her palm. Then she finally grasped him in earnest and began sliding her damp hand along his length. His breath caught as he could feel each of her calluses gliding over him. “I want to be able to slide my hand up your leg and feel you straining to get out of a pair of panties. You want that?”

He let out an involuntary groan and had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from making more sound. They were going to get caught, they were going to get so caught, but Dick didn’t care because now he was imagining it just like she said. He would be in the dress feeling awkward and shy, until Artemis put her hands on him. Then he’d open himself up to her and become this wanton, hungry thing, this boy so desperate for her he’d put on a pair of panties to do it. He’d come in her hand at just the idea of wearing panties for her. “Yes. Yes.” 

”Aren’t you a good boy.” He could hear the grin in her voice but he was too far gone, he could do nothing but shudder up to her hands and mouth and give her what she wanted. Be a good boy. “You know what I’ll do then? I’ll tug your panties down around your knees and bend you over. Spread you open. Then I’d pull out the strap on.” Not even her hand over his mouth could quite muffle Dick’s groan as he shuddered. “What am I going to do next, Dick?”

”Fuck me.” He had his eyes squeezed shut and his hips were snapping forward to press his cock into her grip. He could see it, he could almost feel it, the way that she’d tug him down onto his hands and knees, she’d open himself up to her with her tongue, her fingers, then finally finally press inside of him. “Fuck me, God, Artemis, fuck, fuck me.” His hips had lost all rhythm, completely lost in the touch of her hand and her words. He was pleading with her now, begging her. Begging. “Please please, Artemis, fuck, fuck me, please.” 

Artemis pressed a quick biting kiss against his throat then dropped to her knees. She slid her mouth down onto his cock and sucked once, twice, then he was coming with a quiet keening sound with his fingers tangled up in her hair. Holding his hips down with her hands, she kept her mouth on him as he shuddered through his orgasm then pulled off and wiped her mouth delicately. She looked extraordinarily pleased with herself. 

Dick was completely undone; he was leaning heavily against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. He was sweating, flushed, magnificent. She had seen him defeat super villains with perfect composure, but she’d made him fall all to pieces. 

His hand slid away from her hair so he could brush a finger over her mouth lightly. “I think you’ve killed me,” he said. His eyes were still closed but that smirk was back. “I think I may actually be dead.” 

She grinned at him and stood up. “Well, I didn’t want you to come all over your pants. That’d be just plain undignified,” she said and tucked him back into his trousers and zipped him up before tending to her own trousers. 

”Yeah, we look really dignified,” Dick said with a quiet laugh as he pushed a shaky hand through his hair and set to fixing his mussed hair. There was nothing for it; Artemis was looking decidedly rumpled and he couldn’t look any better. He tugged her jacket back into place then leaned forward to press a kiss against her mouth. He could taste himself on her tongue. 

”This will cement your reputation as a budding playboy,” she said against his mouth with a little laugh. She gave him another fond kiss and reached down to squeeze his hand affectionately before pulling away and smoothing a hand over her hair. 

Dick grinned at her and stepped away from their little alcove. There was no one around, which was not to say that they hadn’t been overheard. Let it at least not make the gossip page. He reached a hand out to her. “We can slip out of here without too much trouble. Can I at least walk a lady home?”

They were going back to Mount Justice. They’d pretend not to have fucked against a wall and fool absolutely no one. Wally would laugh at him, but Dick couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Artemis smiled at him and threaded her fingers through his. “Yes, take me home.” She squeezed his hand as they reentered the ballroom before leaning in to whisper wickedly in his ear. “I have some skirts your size you can borrow when we get there.”


End file.
